


50

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: a cute short story about one of my otp's





	50

**Author's Note:**

> hi, since i'm extremely depressed I decided to write this to try to cheer myself up. I'm posting it because someone else might like it to.

catty noir now known as catty ptolemy was turning 50 soon. her hair was mostly light grey now. she currently had hair in pink hair rollers and was wearing a matching pink robe with slippers. she looked out the third floor window of the 11,0000 dollar mansion to see it was already night time. the day had flown by thanks to how busy it was.

her and her husband were always very busy during the day. him with paper work for the city of boo York and her with raising their two little boys and baby girl. both of them had agreed to retire from the music industry when they got older. it was seth's idea, he didn't want his wife to get sick or hurt from performing in concerts at a older age and catty had agreed to it. 

she sat down on the soft king sized bed that she shared with her soul mate who just walked into the bed room and sat down beside her. 

i'm so lucky, I mean your turning 50 years old next week but your just as young and beautiful as the day we met.

silted rose pink eyes met blue before catty hugged her husband tight.

I love you so much. catty told him.

I love you more, seth said hugging his wife just as tightly.


End file.
